


So I'll wait for you, I'll pray, I will keep on waiting for your love

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry and Louis flirt, Harry asks Louis out, Harry wearing nail polish, It's really pure, Louis as a guitarist, M/M, Street Musician, harry and niall are friends, really it's all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: Louis is a street musician and Harry always comes to watch him.ORThe one where Harry and Louis flirt, but Harry's too shy to ask Louis out so he tosses a piece of paper with his number in Louis' guitar case and hopes he will call him.





	So I'll wait for you, I'll pray, I will keep on waiting for your love

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by @_KittyMambo on Twitter! Hope you enjoy.

“I’m going to stop in and get a coffee, do you want anything?”

“A black coffee, please,” said Harry, rubbing his gloved hands together. “Do you mind? I’m …”

He trailed off, looking to his left. He heard Niall scoff.

“Mate, will you just ask him out already?” groaned Niall. “You flirt enough as is. He’s probably wondering what you’re waiting?”

“Yeah, I bet,” said Harry, dryly. “What am I supposed to say?”

Niall raised his eyebrows.

“I know you’re old fashioned, but it hasn’t changed that much,” Niall snorted. “Tell him if he’s lucky, his guitar won’t be the only thing he’s strumming.”

“ _ Niall _ !” He glared as the Irish man continued to laugh. “It’s not funny. What if he’s in a relationship? What if he’s  _ straight _ ?”

Niall let out a cackle.

“I assure you, he is not,” chuckled Niall. “Go. I’m getting the coffee and I expect a progress report from you that goes beyond secondary school flirting.”

He watched as Niall walked into the coffee shop and felt his heart thumping faster in his ears. His  _ chest _ . Damn it, he was losing all grasp on reality.

Walking in the direction he knew he would find him, Harry came to his corner. It was on that corner that he first heard the blue-eyed man playing his guitar.

Louis was his name. He was from up north and by Harry’s estimate, a couple of years older than him. He didn’t act older, though. His eyes were youthful and when he was clean-shaven, he looked like he could still be attending university.

Suddenly, Louis looked up from where he was playing and caught his eye. Harry swore that he saw a twinkle and was  _ certain _ that he saw him wink. It was likely just his imagination.

He began making his way over to the small crowd.

The first time he saw Louis, he was on a coffee run at his apprenticeship. The higher-ups were in desperate need of a caffeine fix and Louis was playing “I’m Yours” by Jason Mraz.

 

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ “Studying for exams?” _

_ He jolted slightly, the sound of the soft voice sending shivers down his spine. When he looked up, he saw the speaker and swallowed thickly. _

_ “I wish,” he replied, quickly. The man arced an eyebrow. “I mean, if I were still in school I wouldn’t have to wait on my bosses.” _

_ The man hummed sympathetically. _

_ “Yeah, reckon I don’t have that problem,” the man chuckled. _

_ “Are you  _ _ — still in school?” _

_ The other man shook his head. _

_ “No, but I’m flattered that you’d ask,” the man said. “‘M in between jobs. Just moved to the city and figured I could use extra money so …” The man patted his guitar case. “It’s this or selling my body for a few quid.” _

_ “Don’t do that,” said Harry. His eyes widened. “Not that I would judge anyone who — I wouldn’t presume to know anyone else’s situation …” _

_ “It’s all right,” the man, smiled. “My name’s Louis, by the way.” _

_ “Harry,” he said, quickly. He could feel his face burning and by the twinkle in Louis’ eye, it was painfully clear. “Welcome to London.” _

_ “Thanks. You live here for a while?” _

_ “Pretty much since I left for uni several years back,” he said. “At some point it sort of became home for me. Can’t imagine living anywhere else.” _

_ Suddenly, a throng of people rushed off of the underground, jostling them around. In a matter of seconds, he felt the coffee holder slipping from his hand. He felt his eyes widen when a pair of hands steadied the drinks. _

_ “Don’t want your bosses to holler,” said the same thick accent. _

_ He looked up, staring at Louis’ kind blue eyes. He noticed crinkles by the sides as he smiled. _

_ “Thanks,” he breathed. “Erm — I should probably get going.” _

_ “Right,” said Louis, adjusting his strap. “Well, if you’re ever in the area and want to listen to some covers, you know where to find me.” _

_ “I do,” nodded Harry. He turned to walk away, but found himself turning around and opening his mouth before his brain could catch up. “Louis?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “You’re definitely worth more than a few quid.” _

_ He watched as Louis blinked at him. Just as he began regretting saying something so bold, Louis responded: _

_ “Glad you think so.” _

 

_ ~End Flashback~ _

 

That was back in the summer months. Now, it was nearing the end of December. Still, he found a reason to visit nearly every day to hear Louis’ music.

He was good, too. Like  _ really _ good. Most of the covers he sang were well known, Harry’s favorites so far being Shawn Mendes’ “In My Blood” and The Goo Goo Dolls’ “Iris.”

Today, though, he felt his breath stutter when he heard what Louis was singing. He was certain it was not because of the winter chill, either.

 

_ Ain't nothin' better _

_ We beat the odds together _

_ I'm glad we didn't listen _

_ Look at what we would be missin' _

 

Harry watched as Louis strummed his guitar. Louis was dressed in a long coat and a scarf, his cheeks tinted red from the cold.

He watched wide-eyed as Louis’ eyes closed. It was as though Louis genuinely  _ felt _ the lyrics. He never saw anyone sing so passionately before.

 

_ They said “I bet they’ll never make it” _

_ But just look at us holdin’ on _

_ We’re still together still goin’ strong _

 

Louis opened his eyes again, and he smiled shyly when the pair of them made contact. He couldn’t explain the way Louis made him feel. He didn’t know him well — they spoke occasionally and it was only just about menial topics. Still, Harry felt like Louis was singing the song directly to him.

 

_ You're still the one I run to _

_ The one that I belong to _

_ You're still the one I want for life _

_ You're still the one I love _

_ The only one I dream of _

_ You're still the one I kiss good night _

 

Flashbacks to driving in the car with his mother came to him. He smiled, remembering how he would belt the lyrics out and she would always clap when he finished.

 

_ I'm so glad we made it _

_ Look how far we've come my baby _

 

Suddenly, the song ended and Harry found himself removing his gloves so he could clap the loudest. He flushed when Louis really did wink at him and walked over to the performer.

“That’s one of my favorite songs,” Harry said. Louis grinned, his eyes crinkling as usual.

“Yeah?” Louis replied. “Thank you so much, sir,” he said to the older gentleman who walked by them. “Have a nice day.”

“Yeah,” Harry repeated. “Used to listen to it every day.”

“Guilty, as well,” Louis laughed. “Though, I always felt it would be better as a duet, if I’m honest.”

Harry was not sure how to respond to that. Thankfully, he was saved having to come up with a response by Louis speaking again.

“So, why haven’t I heard you sing yet?”

His eyes widened.

“I don’t exactly live in a musical where I suddenly burst into song.” He beamed as Louis threw back his head and laughed.

“What? You mean this _isn’t_ _High School Musical_?”

“If it is, I’ve yet to see Ryan running around in a pastel shirt.”

“So you’re a Ryan, man,” said Louis, slowly. Harry blinked quickly. “I guess I would’ve pegged you for a Troy, bloke. Y’know, muscles and all.”

Harry was certain it was about 10,000 degrees outside all of a sudden. How had they gotten to this point in the conversation?

“Ehm, no, I always — erm,” he stammered.

Louis’ eyes softened.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, mate,” Louis said. Harry shook his head quickly.

“No, no. You’re good — you’re … I liked Ryan’s blouses,” he blurted out. Louis’ eyes widened.

“Fair enough,” Louis said, nodding. “A snappy dresser. I love that in a man.”

Harry felt his heart rate speed up. If he were attached to a monitor, he was certain it would break.

“Y-Yeah?”

Louis opened his mouth to reply when a young girl ran up to him. They both looked down at her.

“Do you take requests, sir?” she asked, sweetly.

He watched as Louis adjusted his guitar so that he could crouch down to be at her eye level.

“Of course I do,” Louis said, excitedly. Harry’s heart continued to hammer. “But,” he whispered, “Only from polite little girls, like yourself, and boys with curly hair.” Louis glanced up at him with a grin, causing the girl to look up at him as well.

“Are you two boyfriends?” she asked. Harry’s eyes widened. Louis shook his head.

“No, he’s just my number one fan,” Louis said with a wistful sigh. The girl giggled. “What song would you like me to play?”

“‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran, please.”

“Lucky for you, I  _ love _ that song!”

Harry watched as Louis stood up. He reached in his pocket for a few notes, but Louis shook his head.

“No way,” Louis said.

“Louis —“

“I said no, Harold,” said Louis, fixing him with a stern look. “Just enjoy the music.”

Harry watched as Louis began, his soothing voice dripping the opening verse like honey. By the time he reached the chorus, Harry made a decision.

 

_ 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love _

_ Not knowing what it was _

_ I will not give you up this time _

_ But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own _

_ And in your eyes you're holding mine _

 

He scribbled a quick note — grateful that he had a pen from work in his pocket — and folded it into a square.

As he approached Louis’ guitar case, he tried to ignore his shaking legs.

 

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song _

 

Harry waited until Louis made direct eye contact with him. When he did, he held up the note for a split second and placed it carefully in the case.

After giving him a slight wave and a smile, he wandered over to where Niall was standing.

“Well? How did it go?” Niall inquired immediately.

Harry just smiled.

“We’ll see.”

 

***

 

Harry was spread out on the living room floor painting his nails a soft, baby pink when his phone started vibrating on the table.

“Shit,” he cursed, putting the brush back in the bottle. He pawed for the phone, accepting the call and putting it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Roses are red, violets are blue,  _ Still The One _ is my favorite song, could I get dinner with you?”

Harry nearly knocked the entire bottle of nail polish over. He cursed again.

“You alright?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry,” he said. “I’m just doing  — ehm … an arts and crafts project.”

“An arts and crafts project,” repeated Louis, his voice sounding as sweet on the phone.

How was that possible?  _ No one _ sounded good on the phone.

“I may be painting my nails …”

He swore he heard Louis cooing from the other end of the phone.

“That’s adorable,” Louis stated, firmly. Harry groaned.

“You’re already regretting this call, aren’t you?”

“Never,” insisted Louis. “Seriously, though … the poem? Made my day.”

“Yeah?” said Harry, his face feeling warm again.

“Yeah,” he heard Louis laugh. “It was cute. You’re cute.”

“So you’re —?”

“Gay? Yeah, obviously,” Louis snorted. “Christ, Harold, I’ve waited  _ months _ for you to get up the nerve and ask me out.”

“Months?” Harry squeaked. He cringed and cleared his throat. He heard Louis’ laugh again. “If you were waiting, why didn’t you ask me?”

“Harry, you look like you’re a deer in headlights every time we speak. I didn’t want to terrify you any further!” Harry was silent. “Plus, I always saw you and your mate whisper arguing when you would come by. I figured he would talk some sense into you eventually.”

“He sort of did,” said Harry, finishing off his nails. He blew on them. “I mean, I wanted to, but I wasn’t sure …”

“Shame on me for being too damn subtle,” Louis teased. “S’pose I should have recited Shakespeare for you.”

“You’re awful,” Harry groaned. Louis continued to laugh.

“Still, I also figured you would only spend so much money on coffee before you caved,” Louis continued. “Who knew one bloke could have such a caffeine addiction?”

“Can I level with you?” Louis hummed. “I bloody hate coffee.”

There was a beat.

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Harry!”

“I couldn’t help it! They only sell coffee and I needed a reason to keep coming. Otherwise, I would just be that creepy bloke standing there listening to a stranger’s music.”

“Oh, Harry,” Louis sighed, and he could practically see Louis’ head shaking. “First off, we need to properly expose you to coffee. That’s a must.”

“Naturally,” Harry giggled.

“Next,” said Louis. He could practically hear Louis grinning. “Next, we  _ will _ go out to dinner.”

“So that’s a yes?” said Harry, happily.

“Of course, you numpty. As I said, I’ve waited months for this moment.”

“Wait a minute … is that why you wouldn’t let me give you money?”

“If we tell people how we met, do you really want to say that you paid me on the streets?”

Harry paused.

“All right, fair enough,” he said, feeling giddy at Louis talking about them in the future tense. “Any other demands?”

Louis was silent for a moment and he waited for a follow-up.

“One other,” said Louis, finally.

“Name it.”

“Introduce me to that friend of yours. I want to buy him a pint for kicking your arse in gear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Instagram @Harry1994Photos
> 
> Tweet me requests!


End file.
